


RESET (placeholder title)

by yanderebunny303



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderebunny303/pseuds/yanderebunny303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how i always imagined Frans could sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s your first day as ambassador.  
You’re nervous.  
The monster race is depending on you.  
You decide to get some fresh air. It’s better than being cooped up in your hotel room anyway. There was a lot more to your hotel that you haven’t seen.  
Where do you go?  
Rooftop/Yard

You leave Toriel a note so that she will know where you are if she needs you.

Dear mom,  
I’m going to the hotel rooftop/yard for some fresh air. I’ll make sure to call you if something happens to me.  
\- Frisk

Rooftop:

You go to the rooftop.  
The wind decides to screw up your hair.  
You stand there for a few minutes, thinking about your situation.  
A voice snaps you back to reality.  
It’s Sans.

“Hey, kid.”

What do you say?

Hi, Sans/Don’t say anything/Go away

Yard:

You go to the yard.  
You find a bench to sit on.  
You sit there for a few minutes, thinking about your situation.  
A voice snaps you back to reality.  
It’s Sans.

“Hey, kid.”

What do you say?

Hi, Sans/Don’t say anything/Go away

 

Hi, Sans/Don’t say anything:

“A little nervous about being ambassador?”

You nod.  
Sans can tell that you’re more nervous than he thinks.  
You ask him what you should be doing about it.

“Well, kid. Tibia honest, you shouldn’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine.”

You let out a small giggle at his pun.

“So…ya wanna go to Grillby’s? If you’re done thinking about the meanings of life and stuff.”

Go to Grillby’s with Sans?

Yes/No

Go away:

“Aw, don’t be like that. If you need anything you can ask me.”

You apologize for your rudeness.  
Both of you stare into the distance.

“Welp. That’s it for me. Wanna go to Grillby’s?”

Go to Grillby’s with Sans?

Yes/No

No:

“C’mon, kid. It’ll be fun.”

You let out a sigh and tell Sans that he’s right.

 

Sans tells you that he is going to check on Papyrus before you go.  
He uses a shortcut to get there.  
You both step into his house.

“Paps? You home?”

“BROTHER! HUMAN! IT HAS BEEN QUITE A SINCE I SAW YOU. WHERE ARE YOU HEADED FOR?”

“We’re going to Grillby’s. Wanna come?”

Papyrus agrees.  
Thankfully, Grillby’s is only a few blocks away from where Sans and Papyrus lives. There had been a little bit of remodeling since you had gotten to the surface. Most homes were rebuilt they same way they were, with a few exceptions. As monster ambassador, all your friends thought you should have your own house. Your hotel was your temporary home while your real home was being built.

You, Sans, and Papyrus all start walking to Grillby's.


	2. A N

Do you want me to continue this?


	3. The Beginning of Things You Were Not Ready For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi!!!! 2 years late. Great job, yanbunny. No one's reading this anymore, but hey, whatever XD
> 
> Two things...  
> 1\. I'm abandoning the choice option; trying to write a fanfiction like a visual novel is just going to get confusing.  
> 2\. Frisk will start to speak in sign language; I can't exactly have her communicate in only nods or giggles like she does in the game.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luckily, the new location of Grillby’s was not too far. Papyrus was more than happy to go (apparently they now served gourmet spaghetti.) He bounced along the sidewalk happily. The two of you followed.

The overground was nice. You had spent so much time in the Underground, from your journey there to supervising it’s reconstruction when it first opened back up, that you nearly forgot what the outside world was like completely.

It’s nice out. A nice neighborhood, too. You only hoped both worlds could stay as nice as they were now.

“Kid? You alright?”

You snapped out of your daze.

*You have absolutely no right to call me that anymore,* you jokingly sign to him.

“Why not?”

*I’m the same height as you, not to mention already seventeen.* 

You could see his grin lift up a little at the edges. “I guess that’s true.”

Papyrus is practically prancing across the sidewalk, getting some strange looks from people passing by. You didn’t blame him - you had seen the overground before and you were just as excited.

*Do...* You pause. *Do you think he’ll like it here?*

“He likes everything.”

You flush a little. Of course he does. That was a dumb question. 

Sans gives you a little bump with his wristbone. “What about me?”

You turn your head to Sans with a confused expression.

“Aren’t you going to ask if I’ll like it here?”

You knew he was joking, but you flush again. That was rude of you not to ask, but he didn’t need to remind you of it.

You give him a bored look. *Sans, your majesty, are you going to enjoy your stay in the overground?*

His smiles curls a bit, showing his canines. “That’s better.”

You advert your gaze back to Papyrus, who was now smelling the flowers on someone’s lawn. Suddenly, he gasps, motioning for you guys to come over. You and Sans look at each other before walking up to him.

“What is it, Papy?”

“IT’S...IT’S A BUTTERFLY...” 

Papyrus cups the flower gently, tears filling in the sides of his sockets.

It...it was indeed a butterfly. 

*That’s nice...*

“IT’S WING IS INJURED!” Papyrus sobs, grabbing Sans’ arm, who visibly winces at the strength of his grip.

Sans looks at the butterfly, and then at you. “It is. I guess we could take it home and...help it?“

“WE HAVE TO!” Papyrus starts shaking Sans, crying hysterically. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NOT LET AN INNOCENT CREATURE DIE!”

Yes, but….how would he transport it? None of you were carrying anything, and you, upon sticking your hands in your pockets, knew you didn’t have any containers.

An idea hits you. You rush over to the nearest garbage can and look inside.

Your eyes light up as you find a candidate. You pick up an empty juice bottle. It’s relatively unscathed, and you could still see the cap in the rest of the trash. It did still have a few drops of liquid, though…

That was fine! Butterflies were supposed to be fed sugar water! Why didn’t you think of it before?

You run back to Sans and Papyrus, where Papyrus rejoiced at your proposal of bringing the butterfly home. You poked a few holes with a wire on the ground and let the little creature crawl into the bottle before putting him in your pocket and continuing your walk to Grillby’s. Papyrus gushes and gushes about how nice it was to have a new friend. You and Sans just keep on nodding.

As you approach a line of stores and restaurants, the three of you stop. You were finally here.

The new Grillby’s looked amazing, to say the least. You had only seen the repairing on buildings in the Underground, not the rebuilding of existing establishments transferred up here. It was nothing like the quaint-looking diner you had once knew; it was now over two stories high, lined with glowing lights, and even had an outside eating area. You, Sans, and Papyrus all stop in awe.

You start signing to Sans. *How did he afford to build this thing?* 

“Gold as currency,” he answered quietly. “It’s worth a lot more here, believe or not.”

Papyrus is the first to break the silence. He immediately starts running towards the restaurant, arms open wide.

You knew immediately in your gut that something wasn’t right. That suspicion was confirmed when a car suddenly swerved around the corner at high speed.

It was aimed right for Papyrus.

You didn’t know what you were doing. You just knew you couldn’t let it happen. You sprint towards the collision waiting to happen at top speed, your legs moving faster than they ever have. 

You get there fast, shoving Papyrus away. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see him narrowly miss the car, hitting his skull on a nearby pole.

You, however, weren’t so lucky.

They write it in the books and the movies that it all happens in slow motion. This was the first opportunity you had to see if it was true. You knew it could be the last time with what you had just done.

You tried to run, but you couldn’t do it. You tried - everything was just happening way too fast for you body to keep up.

The last thing you heard was Sans calling out your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That butterfly rescue was based off a real experience I had. I didn't get hit by a car, though.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up to the sound of monitors beeping. After blinking a few times, you looked around.  
It was a...hospital room? Cot, heart monitors, framed anatomy charts, it had be. Sunlight shone in from the half-open window, giving the edges of your vision a soft amber glow.  
You didn’t recognize this place.  
Something was wrong.   
Something was definitely off.  
You didn’t feel like yourself. The strain when you turned my head, the way in which you swallowed. Something was different, the fear less from not knowing what, but not knowing why.  
It was right then when the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. The car…  
You rubbed your eyes. This was going to be a long day.  
“Frisk?”  
You look up to see Sans standing in the doorway of the room, looking at you with bleary eyes. You blush - you must look awful right now.  
“Uh...hi.” Sans seemed hesitant. He closes the door.   
*Hey.*  
It was when you tried to make a signal that you realized the alien feeling in your arm.  
You looked down and did a double take. Your arm was as bruised as all hell.  
“You’re hurt.”  
Signing was painful, but you wanted to talk.  
*At least I didn’t lose any fingers or an arm. I don’t need to lose any limbs in addition to my voice.*  
You reddened as Sans reached out and touched your cheek with his phalanges. His hand was much warmer than you thought.  
“Are you...okay?”  
You swallow and nod.  
*Is Papy hurt? Please tell me yes. Please.*  
Sans’ eyesockets darkened. “He...”  
Your eyes widen.  
“Physically, he’s fine.”  
You were a little disturbed by his indirect answer, but you decided not to push it any further. You knew how protective Sans was over his brother.  
“You’ll be out in a week, kid. Do me a favor and rest up while I’m gone? I don’t want to worry you, but things have changed since you were gone.”  
*Ok.*  
“That’s my Frisk.”  
You watched as Sans got up and left the bed, casting you one last glance before he closed the door.  
He was gone.  
You had so many questions you had wanted to ask...you just...froze up. You didn’t know why. It was like he had some kind of power over you.   
It was fine. You had a whole week to think about it.


End file.
